Dreams for Many
by unsaidcloud
Summary: It's only been days since the Doctor left Rose on Bad Wolf Bay and the wounds are still fresh. What if the Doctor discovered Columbia before Booker Dewitt? Between his brains and Elizabeth's abilities, will time and space bend to their every wish? Will Elizabeth get to see Paris and will the Doctor be able to retrieve the things he has lost?
1. Prolouge

**The mind of the subject will desperately struggle to create memories where none exist… R Lutece.**

* * *

_"Doctor? Why're you bleeding?" _

_"I'm not... Oh. Wait…yes I am."_

_"Since when do you get nosebleeds?"_

_"Never had one really. This is the first."_

* * *

The Doctor woke with a start. The cream coloured walls room around him blurred into one big mess as his eyes refused to focus. He sat up, a trickle of thick, dark,liquid ran down from his nose to his upper lip. He wiped it away in disgust and noticed that it had left a long red streak across the back of his hand. "Well that's new." He muttered before raising himself off the bed. It was only a short walk down the corridors of the TARDIS to the bathroom. The Doctor yawned silently before opening the door and making his way to the sink. The tap, somewhat rusted, squeaked as he turned it. Cold water gushed out from the spout and a number of droplets splashed out of the basin and onto the floor.

The Doctor washed his hands and proceeded to wet his face before staring into the mirror opposite.

_"Am I ever gonna see you again?"_

The Doctor ran a shaking hand through his brown, unruly, hair.

_"I love you."_

He lashed out and punched the mirror, shattering it into a million tiny shards.

The lights above him flickered as the walls around him shuddered.

"I'm sorry!" He shouted before laying a hand on the basin. "I'm sorry." He repeated quietly as he slid to the cool, white marble floor.

There was a subtle fizzling sound and the Doctor looked up. One by one the light bulbs began to pop and shatter.

Shielding himself from the falling debris, the Doctor slid underneath the basin. His psychic paper and sonic screwdriver skidded across the floor as they fell from his pocket. They came to a stop few feet away. Completely in darkness, the Doctor felt around amongst the glass for his lost items. His hand closed around what he thought to be his screwdriver, but turned out to be part of the mirror. He swore before withdrawing his hand. A large, deep gash making it's mark onto his right hand.

"Really?! Right now!? You chose now to torture me?" The Doctor shouted at the walls around him. "I just need one little, tiny, miniscule break. Is that too much for you?"

As though responding to his words a small 'exit sign' above the door illuminated, flooding the room with a green light.

"Thank you." He nodded with authority as he leaned forward and picked up the screwdriver and the wallet containing the paper.

It had been three days, twelve hours, two minutes and thirty-six seconds since he had left the non-bride Donna Noble behind.

It had been four days, sixteen hours, seven minutes and ten seconds since he had last laid eyes on Rose Tyler.

And throughout each of those days the memories haunted him.

The Doctor made his way back to the main chamber of the TARDIS leaving a fairytale trail of blood behind him. Using his left hand he rifled through a cardboard box which had been stored beneath the control panel. The TARDIS hummed reassuringly in the background. For the first time in years it was not heading to a destination, simply floating contentedly in the space time vortex.

Within seconds the Doctor had located what he had been looking for. With a victorious smile he unwound a white coil of bandage and wrapped up his right hand and tore the end with his teeth. Securing the bandage in place with a small safety pin he admired his handy work before kicking the box from whence it came.

The Doctor leaned back on the control panel carefully, so as to not push any buttons, and began to hum a tune from his childhood, any sound was better than the relentless chatter of his own thoughts. Without warning the entire TARDIS jerked to the side violently.

Whilst steadying himself a burning sensation had the Doctor reaching to his pocket. Slowly he took out the wallet containing the psychic paper and flipped it open. Written upon it was a simple message.

_"Bring us the girl and wipe away the debt – R Lutece" _

"Lutece?" The Doctor questioned, as he read the note. "Where have I heard that name be-"

The TARDIS lurched forward again, leaving the Doctor grasping into thin air in the attempt to steady himself.

His feet slid out from beneath him causing the side of his head to smash into the controls. The TARDIS came to an abrupt halt as the Doctor's body hit its mesh flooring.

Rolling to his side, the Doctor groaned in pain before opening one eye slowly.

The door to the TARDIS was hanging wide open and on the outside, from what he could see, there appeared to be a library of sorts. Battered by the fall the Doctor lay there a moment before he heard a woman's voice from the outside.

"What do you want from me?"

* * *

**Hello Potential Readers :)**

**So this is the start of my crossover. Let me know if you like or if you hate it. I'm not used to crossovers but I hope it doesn't disappoint. **

**Happy reading!**

**Cheers**


	2. Escape- Chapter 1

A number of heavy books arched into the air and fell toward the Doctor as they were thrown from outside the TARDIS.

"I don't want anything from you!" The Doctor shouted to the voice outside. "I don't even know where I am."

The hardbacks stopped their assault and there was silence. A young, pretty woman peered around the edge of the TARDIS entry-way.

"How did you get here?" She asked with genuine curiosity in her tone. She tucked a stray black hair back into her ponytail before gazing into the TARDIS, completely awestruck by its impossibility.

"Long story," the Doctor muttered before dusting himself off and getting to his feet. "But don't worry I won't hang around." He flicked one of the levers in an upward motion without a second glance at her.

"No wait!" She said, panicking as a number of whistles burst into a lively tune outside. Her skirt billowed out behind her as she ran into the TARDIS. "If you leave I'm coming with you."

"This isn't a debate, you're staying here –"

"-Elizabeth." She introduced as she gazed up to the ceiling. "How is this even possible. I've never seen anything like it."

When The Doctor did not respond, Elizabeth made her way over to him.

"You're bleeding." She said as she looked along his hairline.

"I'll be fine." He wiped away the blood from his scalp.

"I can help." Elizabeth mentioned quietly as she inspected his head closely. "You must've had quite a fall."

The Doctor stared down at her, his eyes alight with calculating intensity as he tried to assess the woman, "who are you?" he asked.

From outside the TARDIS an almighty screech could be heard. The sound of metal scraping against metal filled their eardrums.

"If you can get me out of here we need to go now!" Elizabeth cried abandoning the task at hand. She dropped her hand away from his face and ran to the door. "Please, Songbird I'm here, everything's ok!"

The Doctor stared toward the entry-way as a giant, silver claw landed beside the TARDIS, leaving shallow scratches into the paintwork.

The almighty creature screeched once more, bringing the Doctor sharply back to reality. Running to the opposite side of the TARDIS core he slammed his hand down onto one of the multicoloured buttons, "shut the door!" He shouted to Elizabeth who had not moved.

"No you don't understand!" She shouted to the mechanical bird. "Please, I need to go get out of here!"

"Elizabeth shut the door!" The Doctor yelled once more.

As though responding to his command the door flung closed.

"You spoke to it." The Doctor mentioned as the TARDIS removed itself from the library. "What was that?"

"It's just Songbird. He's been keeping me here." She stared down at her hands before turning to face him. "He protects me from people like you. People from the outside."

"You've never left that place before?"

"No, not as long as I can remember." Carefully, she leaned up against the control panel. "Why are you here? Who are you?"

With his past emotions partially forgotten and stored away the Doctor smiled. "I'm the Doctor and I'm here to get you out of this place."

Returning his infectious smile, Elizabeth felt the TARDIS come to a steady halt. "And how are you going to do that?"

In a very simple gesture the Doctor held out his hand to her. "Come with me and I'll show you."

Hesitating for the briefest of seconds, Elizabeth finally allowed her hand to fall into his own. Without further delay the Doctor dragged her forward out the door.

The bright, airborne city of Columbia stretched out before them. It's people, so caught up in their conversations, simply ignored the blue police box which appeared in the brick alley way. To them, that box had been there the entire time, to draw any other conclusion other than this, would have been madness.

However, standing around an extravagant statue of an elderly man, were two citizens who did not miss the event. Dressed in garments a light shade of brown, coupled with red hair they stood out from the crowd. They were most certainly relations, but it would've been more suitable to name them as twins.

"Look at what we have here." Rosalind Lutece placed a hand on her hip and glanced over to her male counterpart before directing her gaze to the TARDIS.

"Well that _is_ interesting." He said as he followed her line of sight. "Not one of ours is it?"

"No, but I have seen it before – "

The door to the TARDIS opened, revealing the Doctor and Elizabeth hand in hand.

" – And it's problematic." Rosalind finished as she made her way over to them.

* * *

**Hello Potential Readers :)**

**Big thanks to FlamingBlood7, Silent - Hunter. Vanguard, EternityDragon2610 and WildCard-Yes Man for your reviews, hopefully I've held your interest.**

**Feel free to read and review. Happy reading!**

**Cheers**


	3. R Lutece - Chapter 2

Speechlessness was not a common trait for either the Doctor or Elizabeth, but at that moment, as they left the confines of the TARDIS, neither of them uttered a single word. A soothing tune sung by an a-cappella group cut through the quiet chatter and distant parade ground sounds. The calm feeling in the air and the light of the impending nightfall indicated that late afternoon was quickly approaching.

"You can create tears." Elizabeth gaped at the Doctor, searching his face for a hint, a clue, as to who he possibly was. "I thought I was the only one."

Remaining silent The Doctor took in the levitating city. Columbia was the only city to-date which had taken its place in the sky, caught up in its own superiority compared to that of the world below. He immediately noticed the brisk breeze which blended with the vibrant, green trees and the harsh billboards displaying dark images relating to something about a 'False Shepherd'. They were in nearly every ally way, bringing about a sense of unease. Branded limbs and religious connotations ran as themes throughout their appearances. Running a hand through his hair the Doctor finally answered her, "Tears? No, it's the TARDIS. She travels through time and space." His hand fell to his side. "This city, it's Columbia isn't it?"

"You say that as though you've never been here before." Elizabeth smiled as she made her way to the railing which protected the people from an endless, bloody fall. "The only city in the world protected from the Sodom below. From all of those who revel in their sin." She said animatedly. "I've read all about it."

"But it can't be." He spun around attempting to make sense of his situation. "I mean, Columbia, it's always just been a myth. It doesn't exist."

"Of course it exists, it's right here in front of you." Elizabeth laughed awkwardly.

"I don't understand I can't have gone through another…nooo... that's not possible. The TARDIS would only bring me here if…It must've had a reason…Why now? Why would it slip though a crack..." Unable to gather a single train of thought the Doctor muttered uselessly to himself as Elizabeth watched on. "...it's not meant to exist."

"And yet, here it is." One of the cleverest women in Columbia held out her hand to the Doctor in greeting. "Nice to see you again Doctor."

"Rosie?" He asked slowly. A wide grin jumped to his lips as he pulled her into a hug. "Rosalind Lutece!"

"The one and only." Rosalind untangled herself from the Doctor's arms and straightened her dull, brown jacket which had been unceremoniously wrinkled by affection.

"I should've known! I can't believe it. You haven't changed at all." With a sly glance over her shoulder the Doctor withdrew slightly. A look of concern crossed his face. "I see you have company."

"Yes, Robert Lutece. My Brother."

Before she could say anything further the Doctor was at Robert's side inspecting him so closely that any other human would have felt uncomfortable. "You're lying." The Doctor stood nose to nose with the man who didn't move an inch. "Brother. Ha!" The Doctor pulled away from him. "He's you. Exactly like you in almost every way. You shouldn't have bought him here Rosie. You know the complications"

"Firstly, no one calls me Rosie anymore. Secondly, no harm has come from him being here."

Robert cleared his throat in annoyance.

"Well not much harm."

"What do you mean by much?" The Doctor narrowed his eyes.

"There were a few anomalies in our research –" Robert began.

"But it's nothing we can't rectify. I see you've met Elizabeth." Rosalind mentioned in an effort to immediately change the subject.

At the mention of her name, Elizabeth let her etiquette slide. "Who are you?" She blurted out demandingly. "How do you know me?" She glanced between the Doctor and Rosalind. "Wait." She muttered. "This…this isn't real is it? All of this, it doesn't make sense. I'm in bed asleep."

Whilst rolling her eyes Rosalind picked a stray thread away from her shirt. "I can't even begin to imagine why you'd think this was fantasy. However, what I do know is that you're not meant to be here, especially not with the Doctor. Booker Dewitt was already on his way to Monument Island and – "

"Someone's falling!" Hysteria swept through the town, interrupting the multiple conversations taking place. Every available man, woman and child on the surface of the city ran to the Monument Island lookout. Piece by piece, the giant angel statue, which stood tall over the city from its location on Monument Island, crumbled into the water.

A lone figure could be seen falling through the sky toward the pale blue water, whilst Songbird, the giant metal beast, flew overhead snapping at the heels of it's victim.

At the sound of the man-made bird Elizabeth's face went an even paler shade of white, "no, no not now. Please not now." She followed the bird with her eyes before running as fast as she could in the opposite direction.

"Elizabeth!" The Doctor shouted.

"I'm not letting Songbird find me. I'm not going back!" Elizabeth yelled over her shoulder as she ran for the nearest building.

Before he was able to run off after her Rosalind grabbed onto the Doctor's arm and pulled him close. "Do not let Elizabeth leave Columbia." She whispered desperately as he tried to pull away. "It's not safe, if you take her away…" Rosalind trailed off as she looked up at him. "Just don't let her leave."

"Yes, alright ok." The Doctor snatched his arm away from her and ran after Elizabeth.

"Don't let her leave Doctor!" Rosalind shouted after him. "God help us if you do." She said under her breath before turning to her counterpart.

"It's impossible." Rosalind Lutece folded her arms against her chest and watched the chaos around them unfold. Citizens of Columbia were not able to be calmed at the sight of their beloved statue falling to the sea. Columbia was known for it's uninterrupted peace and predictability. The fact they had not been forewarned of the occurrence was an abomination unto itself.

"No, it's just improbable." Robert answered turning away and walking back to where they had come.

"I know what I mean. This is not going to work."

With complete and utter conviction Robert Lutece sighed, "it may not be what we expected, but it doesn't mean it won't work."

"The Doctor is the answer is he? The Time Lord flying around in his little box. _He's_ going to put things right?" Rosalind Lutece linked her arm through his as they walked.

"You're just disagreeing with me because it's _my_ opinion."

"Well you're hardly ever right."

Looking down at her, Robert smiled warmly, "Well that's just not true."

"And you're such a sore loser."

Robert withdrew his arm and placed his hands on her shoulders as they stood in the middle of the empty courtyard. "Rosalind, there is always a chance. Even if it is slight."

"Good," she replied raising her eyebrows and meeting his gaze, "you can remind me of this again when you're rowing to the lighthouse for the umpteenth time. You mark my words , it's all just going to end in tears."

* * *

**Hello Potential Readers :)**

**One of my biggest downfalls in writing is that I don't use descriptions very well. I have really given this chapter a good try and hopefully everything comes across. Please let me know any feedback, because in the end I'm here to improve. **

**Big thanks to EternityDragon2610, WildCard-Yes Man and SpartanM60.**

**Feel free to read and review. Happy Reading. **

**Cheers**


End file.
